Wedding Bells
by oyasumiQuincy
Summary: I love you, that's why I'm letting you go again...


Disclaimer: I wish I owned PoT…

A/N: First shot at Angst through and through…TeFu fans…please don't kill me…I love those two…they're perfect for each other…trust me…they're my OTP…but I still made this fic though…

* * *

_Wedding Bells…_

_People say that wedding bells symbolize eternal happiness. But for some, that is not the case. For people whose relationships are looked down and frowned upon by the society, those bells mean nothing…but sadness. Yes, they find it hard to accept the happiness brought about those bells, and yet, most of them do nothing about it._

Fuji Syuusuke was looking at himself at the mirror. That day was a special day for many, save for him. It was a wedding day – a day that he was dreading to come. As he tried to fix himself, he remembered some things that cannot be brought back, a past that he vainly tried to move away from.

It all started when they were still at Seigaku. Tezuka Kunimitsu was the stoic captain of the tennis club, while he was the sadistic tensai. Tezuka was Seigaku's pillar of support, while he was the destroyer. One could say that they were complete opposites; some would even go to the point of saying that the two were rivals. Nonetheless, the two boys knew that those rumors weren't true. Sure, they were opposites, but they were not rivals. In fact, they were lovers.

Yes, they _were_ lovers. For him, Tezuka was the one. They complemented each other – they went out occasionally, played friendly games tennis, even held each other close at times. They were perfectly happy. They hid their relationship from the prying eyes of the world, but they were happy.

But then, before they could even graduate from junior high, guilt found its way to their throats and they couldn't do anything but heed to it. And so, little by little, they revealed the relationship that they intimately shared to the world. Their friends, mostly from the tennis club as well, took it wholeheartedly, as if expecting it from the very beginning. His family took it well also, although not as well as their friends, since he had to do much talking to get his brother, Fuji Yuuta, to approve. The real problem came from Tezuka's family, specifically, from Tezuka's father.

"_Mitsu," Fuji Syuusuke lightly put his right hand on Tezuka's left arm. His usual smile was not there, instead, concern was written all over his face. He knew how tensed Tezuka is right now, seeing his koibito's head hung and fingers clamped together, and it is partly his fault. "You don't have to do this. I'm not forcing you to tell your father, or anyone in your family, about us. We can hide from them, just tell me, and I'd be more than delighted to do so."_

_Tezuka looked up at Fuji. His hazel eyes met the tensai's blue ones. He held the hand that was resting on his arm, and smiled. "Syuusuke, you love me, right?" Fuji frowned. He didn't understand why Tezuka asked that question when the answer was very obvious. "Mitsu, you know the answer to that question." Tezuka cupped Fuji's face than brought his tensai closer. He then placed a chaste kiss on Fuji's lips._

_Fuji's brows met again. He couldn't read Tezuka, and he hates it when he couldn't do that. Tezuka smiled at Fuji again, and then whispered, "That is all I need to know. It is because you love me that I'm doing this." Fuji smiled. His Tezuka was going to tell his family about them, because his Tezuka loved him. That smile almost melted Tezuka's heart – it was so pure, so genuine – and it was for him and him alone. Tezuka pulled his koibito for another kiss, making sure that this time, it was deeper, for he was ready to give his everything for his Fuji._

Tears were starting to form on Fuji's eyes. But he can't cry, no, he cannot. He went to his bed and sat down. Glancing at his side table, he saw an old picture, the last one that he and Tezuka shared as a couple.

_Fuji looked at the man who was sitting beside him, holding his hand. He could feel Tezuka shaking, though it was not physically obvious as the captain decided to put on his stoic mask. He looked at his surroundings. He was at the Tezuka residence, a place so familiar, yet so strange. It was a place he has visited often, a place which emits an aura of authority and respect. It was messy, yet orderly, and the tensai's room would be a no-match against it. He looked at the smiling woman in front of him. Tezuka's mother, he thought._

"_Fuji-san, or should I say, Syuusuke-kun, I'm really glad that the two of you decided to open up this topic to me. Kunimitsu here is my only son, and well, I'm really glad that you two wanted my approval for this. I was starting to worry that my son will grow old without anyone caring for him, but then, that wouldn't happen now, would it? I'm sure you'll do the caring for him when I'm too old, ne?" Tezuka Ayana said those words with a smile, and Fuji was glad that she accepted them. Half of the parents already approved, Fuji wondered if the other half would approve as well._

"_Okaa-san." Tezuka looked at his mother. He wanted to get over this as soon as possible. He has restrained himself enough from hugging and kissing Fuji, when the slim boy was right by his side, looking so delicious and inviting._

"_Hn, Kunimitsu?" Ayana looked at his son. He knew how impatient he could get, and right now, it was almost at its limit._

"_Where is father?" Fuji looked at Tezuka. "Mitsu, you-"_

"_I'm here." Fuji and Ayana were both startled at the sudden appearance of the man of the house. Tezuka's expressionless face turned to look at his father. "I need to talk to you." Fuji couldn't believe his ears. All signs of politeness were removed from his koibito's face. All that remained was that serious face that Tezuka wore every time he was going to play all-out in tennis._

"_We are going to talk later. Right now, I'm going to talk to that friend of yours." Fuji stood up to follow the father into the study room. He gave a deep bow to Tezuka's mother before looking at his Mitsu. "May Kami-sama guide you to the right path, Syuusuke." Ayana hugged Fuji as a mother would before sending her son somewhere to live on his own. Fuji was touched by the gesture. He said a "Thank you" to the old lady, before bowing again and starting to head for the study room._

_Before he could even reach the room, Tezuka grabbed his hand and stood up. "I'm going with you." Fuji gaped at him for a few seconds then shook his head and said, "No Mitsu. I wouldn't be gone for long. You stay here and be the good boy that you are." With that, Fuji placed a quick kiss on Tezuka's lips before turning the knob and opening the door._

Silent tears were now flowing down Fuji's cheeks like a waterfall. Who knew that that would be their last kiss? Nobody did.

_As Fuji entered the study room, he saw that the old Tezuka's back was on him. The old man was looking out at the window. Probably thinking, Fuji thought. He closed the door gently, took a few steps forward, and then bowed. He needed to be as polite as he can. Without looking up, he said, "What was that you wanted to talk to me about, Otou-san?"_

"_Fuji-kun, we've been really nice to you. We treated you like our son because we know that you are a good man." Fuji looked up, not really knowing what to say, he replied, "I know, Otou-san."_

"_Then why are you doing this?" The old Tezuka turned around, revealing an angry pair of eyes. Fuji remained silent. He thought of ways to pacify his beloved's father. Tezuka has done his part, he needed to do his._

_Fuji revealed his eyes to the old man, it was full of determination. "Otou-san, there is nothing wrong with our relationship. We love each other." The old Tezuka was shaking with anger. He walked toward Fuji, and with great strength, slapped the tensai's silky face._

Fuji almost laughed when he remembered that slap. _It really hurt_, he thought as he brought a hand up to touch the place where the old man's hand landed on his face, his left cheek.

_Tezuka Kunimitsu heard the loud slap that came from his father's study room. He quickly went inside, and, after opening the door, he was surprised to see his Fuji on the floor, cheeks red, face wet with tears. Apparently, it occurred to him that his beloved was slapped in the face by his father._

"_Kunimitsu, get away from him." His father was commanding him to leave Fuji alone. He can never do that. He will never leave his Fuji. "No," was all that he said. He tightened his hold on the tensai. He can feel Fuji crying and shaking. How can his father damage his Fuji like this!_

"_Mitsu," Fuji's voice sounded broken. "Mitsu, didn't I tell you to wait outside? Just like a good boy, ne?" Fuji gave him a fake smile. The tensai brushed the hand that was holding him. He stood up, cheek still red, head hung low, bangs covering his puffy eyes. Tezuka hated it when Fuji cries._

"_Fuji-kun," Tezuka's father was starting another round. Tezuka swore that if his father laid another hand, no, another finger on Fuji, he would forget all the values that he learned as a child and strangle the old man. "Leave Kunimitsu." Tezuka was angered by his father's statement. He tried to advance on his father, but an arm stopped him. He looked at Fuji, and saw that a pair of azure eyes were again revealed. "I f you really love him, leave him. We know what is best for him."_

"_Hai. If you really think that leaving him is best for you son, then I have nothing against you." Tezuka's eyes widened at what he heard. Fuji just agreed to leave him. But why?! How?! His knees felt limp, he was crushed by what his beloved has said. "But, only on one condition. I will take him back if I see that what you are doing is not good for him."_

_Tezuka's father nodded. He could almost smell the sweet scent of victory. "Leave him and forget him, that is what I want you to do."_

"_Otou-san, I only agreed to leave him, even if it means dying to me, because you said that you think that is what is best for him. And I am in no position to contest that belief since you are his father and I think that you know him better than I do." Fuji's face was serious. He took a step forward, partly to show that he is neither joking nor playing one of his games, and partly to block Tezuka's view of both his and the old man's faces. He continued, "But I cannot agree to the fact that you are asking me to forget him. Forgetting him is too much to ask, and that is one thing that I can never do, since doing so would mean that I can no longer love him, even from afar."_

_Tezuka and his old man didn't know what to say. The words that Fuji just said symbolize his love for Tezuka Kunimitsu. The tensai was ready to surrender his beloved, all because he didn't want to ruin the relationship between the father and son._

_Fuji bowed and went for the door. Before opening it, he said, "Mit-I mean, Tezuka, I guess this is goodbye. Remember everything that I have said. I love you, and I'll never forget you." He opened the door and went out, even before Tezuka could say anything. He stopped to hug Ayana, thanking the old lady for everything that she has done for him. When Ayana asked if she will ever see him again, he replied, "If you would invite me to Tezuka's wedding, then yes, you might see me again, Okaa-san." Ayana's eyes were filled with tears. Losing Syuusuke would mean losing Kunimitsu as well._

"_Syuusuke." Tezuka was standing at the doorway. He didn't approve of what happened, and he certainly didn't like what he just heard. He would not marry anyone, except Syuusuke._

"_Ne, Tezuka, am I allowed to talk to you?" Fuji lowered his gaze. He couldn't let Tezuka see how much he was hurting. Tezuka moved to hug him, or just touch him maybe, but he moved away. "Am I allowed to touch you?" Fuji's tears were on the brink of falling. "Okaa-san, I don't know if I am allowed to talk to him or touch him, so can you please tell Tezuka, that I love him?" Ayana's heart was breaking at the sight of the two lovers who couldn't even face each other. She nodded, then looked at her son. She was right, losing Syuusuke would hurt them a lot._

_Fuji wiped his unshed tears, walked away from his beloved Tezuka and Okaa-san, opened the door, and without looking back, left the Tezuka residence with a promise to take Tezuka back when he sees it appropriate, and to love no one else, but Tezuka Kunimitsu._

_Two days later, Tezuka Kunimitsu received a call from Fuji Yumiko, saying that her brother, Syuusuke has flown back to Chiba, leaving him, Tezuka Kunimitsu, with a letter and a small package. Tezuka went to Fuji's house, and upon entering, saw that the tensai's older sister has been crying. When he comforted her, she said, "Tezuka-kun, the things that Fuji left you are upstairs in his room, you may get it there and stay as long as you want." Tezuka nodded and proceeded to go upstairs._

_He opened the door and saw on Fuji's desk, a letter on top of a small package._

_Mitsu,_

_This was supposedly my gift for our anniversary, but then, we wouldn't be able to celebrate it now, ne?_

_Now Tezuka, don't you feel bad now. I know you're asking why I agreed to do it in the first place. Well, first and foremost, filial piety. I believe that happiness is far more important than being right or wrong. I don't want to hurt you or your father, just because of our relationship. You may not know it, but you care about your father, or else you wouldn't care to tell him about us._

_Now Tezuka, promise me that you'll take care of yourself. Also, please take care of onee-san and Yuuta. Taka care also of your kaa-san and otou-san for me. Do take note that I will punish you if ever something bad happens to any one of them or to you. Always follow what they tell you, and do as they say. They are your only parents. Love them for who they are._

_Goodbye now Tezuka. Whenever the need arises, I'll break my promise and take you back._

_Love, Syuusuke_

"_Syuusuke," Tezuka sat down on Fuji's bed. He opened the package that has his name on it. It was a small silver ring. Tezuka put it in his ring finger, it fitted perfectly. "Too bad you weren't here to put this on me." Tezuka admired the ring. It symbolized his eternal union with Fuji. I'll hold on to your promise Syuusuke, he thought as he stood up and left the room._

Back to the present…

Fuji, after recalling these things, was again busy but this time, with his camera. He can't seem to take the fact that he was hired photographer for the wedding of the perfect man. Yes, Tezuka Kunimitsu was going to be wed, but not to Fuji. This news saddened the tensai, but he could not do anything because of the promise. It wasn't in his nature to back down or break promises, no, it wasn't.

_Two months ago, Fuji Syuusuke just finished arranging the set for the photo shoot. He was told that a star was going to get married and he, being the best photographer in Tokyo, was personally requested by the bride to do it. He doesn't know who the couples are, just that the groom was a prominent figure in the world of tennis, and the bride came from a well-off family. He sighed and looked at the ring on his left finger. Mitsu, I wish we were as happy, he thought._

_The door opened with a slight click and closed with a soft thud. Fuji turned around, and was shocked! In front of him, stood the bride and her groom. But what surprised the tensai was the fact that the groom was Tezuka, __**his**__, or who used to be his, Tezuka Kunimitsu. Fuji's heart was broken in an instant. He wanted to call the shoot off, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Part of him wanted to go home and cry, part of him wanted to stay there and watch Tezuka in silence._

_As the couple approached him, he said, in a croaky voice, "Please, sit down." The couple obliged, and Fuji, putting on his usual smiling mask, asked them, "So, how do you want this photo shoot to proceed?"_

_Tezuka's eyes widened at the sight of Fuji. The photographer that his fiancée was talking about was his beloved Fuji Syuusuke! Tezuka looked at Fuji, but the latter didn't show any sign of uneasiness around him. Could it be that Fuji has moved on, he thought. But no, it couldn't be that easy! Even he finds it difficult to move on. Tezuka felt hurt, but he could not do anything. He wanted to hug Fuji, and claim the tensai as his, but he could not._

_Fuji's delicate hands moved around with ease and grace, that one could easily mistake him for a girl. But beneath these, Fuji did not feel at ease. He felt heavy. He could not stand the sight that was before him, Tezuka smiling for that girl. Tezuka holding that girl. Tezuka kissing that girl. It should have been me, but no. I was an idiot, Fuji thought._

_After the shoot, Fuji went to arrange the things. He sensed that someone was following him to the storage room. When he turned around, he found himself being pinned to the wall._

"_Syuusuke."_

"_Tezuka. Where's your wife?"_

"_You are my wife." Hazel eyes looked at the brown-headed man._

"_Pardon me? I thought I heard you say that I am your wife. I believe I was only hired to take pictures." Fuji kept his head low, but tears were on his eyes again._

"_Don't play games with me." Tezuka was beginning to get frustrated. Fuji was not taking him seriously._

"_I am not playing games with you." _

"…"

"_I love you, Tezuka. I still do, and like I said, I always will. Now, let me go. I need still need to return some things and…" Fuji's voice trailed, Tezuka noticed. The tensai can't seem to find the right words to say._

"_And what?"_

"_I need to cry. I need to let go of the hurt that I am feeling right now."_

_Tezuka looked at the shorter man in front of him. Fuji smelled so good. His hair is so smooth, his skin, so perfect. Tezuka cupped Fuji's cheeks, and he felt electricity run through it. Fuji cringed under his touch, and that hurt Tezuka. Fuji wasn't anymore used to his touches. He brought Fuji's face closer to his lips, and before claiming those luscious orifices, he whispered, "I love you too, Syuusuke. I never stopped loving you." Tears escaped Fuji's eyes the moment their mouths met. He never thought that he would be ale to kiss Tezuka again. His hands crept up Tezuka's neck, begging for Tezuka to deepen the kiss. Tezuka did so, pulling the tensai closer to him. It felt so good to have his beloved back._

_After some minutes, both pulled up for air, but Tezuka never released Fuji from his embrace. The two stayed like that for some time, until a ringing sound was heard. Fuji pulled away from the embrace, and said, "Your phone…it's ringing. Your wife must be looking for you. I must go now."_

"_Wait. Syu-I mean, Fu-" Tezuka grabbed Fuji's arm before the shorter man could move away._

"_Please, you have called me Syuusuke, but now, you're calling me Fuji even when we just kissed."_

"_I'm sorry. Syuusuke, can I see you again?"_

"_Tezuka, you are going to get married. Please, don't do this. You'll just hurt us both."_

"_But I thought you loved me."_

"_I do. I love you. That's why I'm letting you go, again." Fuji pulled his arm away from Tezuka. "Goodbye, Tezuka. This time, I might not be able to take you back, forever."_

THE END

* * *

A/N: there you have it...I left it at that to add to the drama…hope you liked it…please do review…and I'm sorry if it's not "angsty" enough…trust me, it IS hard to make an angst fic while listening to your teacher blabber about proteins, genes, DNA sequence, carbohydrates, amino acids, etc…and I'm sorry for the wrong grammars too.. 


End file.
